Innocence
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel confie à Raphaël une découverte choquante à propos des humains.


**Innocence**

Il y était presque. Encore trois tous petits pas, et il aurait atteint son but. Encore un effort, et c'était tout. Un pas… Deux pas…

« Je peux savoir où tu t'en vas comme ça ? »

La voix qui lui tomba dessus aurait pu être celle de Dieu, mais pour l'avoir entendue à plusieurs reprises, Gabriel savait que ce n'était pas son Créateur qui s'adressait à lui.

Plaquant rapidement un sourire sur ses lèvres, il se retourna pour affronter la colère de son frère aîné.

« Hey, Raph. Tout va comme tu veux ? »

Bras croisés et portant un tablier blanc, le guérisseur avait tout à fait l'allure d'une ménagère qui attend le retour de son mari du bistro pour lui faire une scène. Ne manquait que le balai/rouleau à pâtisserie.

« _Encore _à fouiner sur Terre » grinça l'Archange brun, arborant son air le plus mauvais – celui qui donnait des sueurs froides à Michel en personne.

Gabriel eut un petit rire. Pour une raison inconnue, il était incapable d'enregistrer le fait que son grand frère était en mesure de lui coller la fessée de sa vie. Il faut dire aussi qu'aucun des trois autres Archanges n'avait jamais eu le cœur d'administrer ne serait-ce qu'une gifle à leur petit dernier…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle m'intéresse trop, cette planète ! »

Le guérisseur pinça les lèvres mais ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui montait dans la gorge. Depuis que Lucifer avait été expulsé du Paradis, le Messager avait été sujet à plusieurs accès de dépression. Si ses fugues de quelques heures parvenaient à lui changer les idées…

« Allez » soupira-t-il, « qu'as-tu encore fait comme stupidité, cette fois ? »

Son cadet prit l'air outré.

« Mais comment oses-tu ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un irresponsable sans cervelle ? »

Raphaël se contenta de le regarder.

« Tu es méchant ! » pleurnicha l'adolescent.

« Je te connais, nuance. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as fait. »

« Rien du tout ! J'ai juste étudié la vie amoureuse des humains ! »

Oh ho. _Ça_, c'était un sujet que l'Archange brun ne voulait même pas approcher. Déjà que les histoires des anges suffisaient à le dégoûter de toute relation sexuelle, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

« Tiens donc ? » lâcha-t-il poliment tout en se creusant frénétiquement la cervelle pour trouver une échappatoire à ce guêpier – une fuite pure et simple, ça paraissait efficace et radical…

Le sourire de Gabriel disparut.

« Tu savais qu'un humain peut avoir des relations sexuelles alors qu'il n'en a pas envie ? » laissa-t-il tomber.

Dire que Raphaël fut choqué par l'annonce serait manier l'euphémisme avec maestria.

« Tu veux rire ?! » s'écria-t-il, incrédule.

« Du tout » répliqua son cadet. « Comment ils _peuvent_, à ton avis ? »

Chez les anges, la règle était simple : aime Dieu et aime comme tu veux. En d'autres termes, un ange pouvait tout à fait être homosexuel – en dépit des conneries que racontaient les singes sans poils – hétéro ou encore bi. Tout ce qui comptait était le sentiment d'amour en lui-même.

En revanche, la règle concernant les relations sexuelles était d'une rigidité de fer : les deux partenaires devaient être consentants et retirer en toute liberté du plaisir de l'acte. Coucher avec quelqu'un, c'était lui offrir son corps, et le corps appartenait à Dieu, comme toute la Création.

Chez les anges, toute relation sexuelle, aussi insignifiante semblât-elle, était un acte sacré. Faire l'amour, c'était d'une certaine manière rendre hommage à leur Père à tous, en permettant à un tiers d'éprouver du plaisir au travers du don de soi. Lorsqu'ils offraient leur corps à leur amant, les anges tenaient à le satisfaire, c'était ancré dans leur être même.

Mais le don ne prenait de sens que s'il était volontaire. Un ange ne pouvait faire l'amour sans désir, que ce fusse un désir amoureux ou le désir de faire plaisir. Imaginer qu'on puisse se livrer à un acte sexuel sans en avoir envie…

Raphaël se sentait nauséeux. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils désacraliser à ce point un acte qui pouvait être sublime et magnifique ?

« Je n'en sais rien » déclara-t-il.

Gabriel avait l'air aussi malade que son aîné.

« C'est sensé être _beau_ » gémit-il. « Pas être vu comme… comme aller aux toilettes ou se laver les pieds ! C'est sensé être _sacré _! »

« _C'est _sacré » confirma gentiment le guérisseur.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai _vu _les humains faire ça, et il n'y avait _rien _dedans ! Pas d'amour, pas de respect, _rien _! Même pas la satisfaction d'avoir donné du plaisir à son partenaire ! Père, c'était ignoble ! »

Le Messager était au bord des larmes. Raphaël l'attira dans ses bras et enroula deux de ses ailes autour d'eux.

« Calme-toi » souffla-t-il.

« Mais c'est juste si _affreux_… »

« Tu veux que je te fasse du chocolat ? »

Le joker qui marchait à tous les coups. Quand Gabriel faisait un coup de déprime, dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas, lui donner du chocolat suffisait à résoudre le problème. Et encore une fois, le truc marcha.

« Tu m'en fais avec du choco fondu, hein ? Pas de la poudre de cacao ! Et je veux de la chantilly aussi ! »

« Monsieur a des goûts de luxe, dis-moi ! »

« A quoi ça sert de faire partie de la famille princière quand on n'en profite pas ! Raph, je peux te demander autre chose, encore ? »

« Et allez… Tu veux que je te serve des brownies, en plus ? »

« Si tu insistes ! En fait, je me demandais si tu savais ce que c'était, un viol. »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi, ce mot ? » voulut-il savoir.

Gabriel haussa vaguement une épaule.

« Un mot que j'ai entendu chez les humains… A ton avis, ça désigne quoi ? »

L'Archange brun réfléchit avec intensité.

« Désolé, je ne vois vraiment pas. Un moyen d'abréger le mot violet, peut-être ? »

L'adolescent fit la moue.

« Mouais… Je crois pas. »

« Alors je ne sais pas » avoua carrément son aîné.

Gabriel parut déconfit l'espace de deux secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Bof. C'est certainement pas grand-chose. »


End file.
